


Попрощались

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: Laenare</p>
    </blockquote>





	Попрощались

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Laenare

Когда Спарда спустился в оперный зал, там никого не было. Спарда подождал немного, но Неван не показалась, и он сам вошёл к ней в спальню за занавесом.  
– Ты уходишь. – Она села, опуская ноги с кровати. Зашуршала юбка из летучих мышей, чёрных, как сама тьма.  
– Разумеется.  
Она поднялась на ноги.  
– Поцелуешь меня на прощание? – Недобрая улыбка скользнула по её губам.  
Спарда должен был запечатать силу Неван, окончательно превратив её в стража башни, и уйти.  
– Хочешь меня убить? – Но он медлил, зачарованный красотой Неван.  
– Нет. – Она вдруг оказалась рядом, положила руку ему на плечо.  
Поддавшись ласке Спарда обнял Неван за талию и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. И конечно же Неван не могла не попытаться высосать из него жизнь. Ярость поборола иссушающее желание, за спиной Спарды распахнулись крылья, а лицо стало мордой демона.  
– Ещё, – простонала Неван. Нежные пальчики пробежались по шкуре демона, и Спарда ощущал эти прикосновения так остро, будто у него вовсе не было кожи.  
Неван закинула ногу ему на бедро, прижалась всем телом, и летучие мыши разлетелись в разные стороны, оставляя хозяйку обнажённой.  
– Ещё, – потребовала Неван, и молнии, которыми она дышала, коснулись безгубой пасти демона.  
Обжигаясь, Спарда поцеловал её снова, она закинула на него другую ногу, прижалась промежностью к его паху, и всё получилось само собой, стоило Спарде шевельнуться. Одновременно холодная и жгучая, она пыталась выпить его силу, даже отдаваясь – но не могла совладать с демоном, несоизмеримо более могущественным. Невесомая и нежная в его руках, Неван дарила сводящее с ума наслаждение, но Спарда помнил, что стоит ему погрузиться в экстаз окончательно – и она пожрёт его, как привыкла пожирать всех, кто слабее её.  
Неван задыхалась, едва цепляясь за его плечи, покрытые панцирем. Спарда уложил её на кровать, навалился сверху, не в силах сдержаться. Изогнувшись, пастью приник к нежной груди, сжав когтями другую. На серой коже выступили капли чёрной крови, и Спарда слизнул их длинным раздвоенным языком, задел напряжённый тёмно-серый сосок.  
Неван ответила долгим стоном, и бело-фиолетовые молнии окутали их обоих. Раскалываясь, сверкающие линии оставляли после себя седые облачка пара. Спарда зарычал – наслаждение было острым, всепоглощающим. На мгновение он забыл обо всём и сам стал молнией, безупречно белой стрелой чистой силы, но затем сразу же отстранился от Неван.  
Тень силы покинула его, он превратился в человека. Неван не изменилась. Обхватив Спарду ногами, она не дала ему освободиться мгновенно, но выпустила, обессилев, когда волна наслаждения захватила и её.  
– Ты такой красивый, – мурлыкнула она, потягиваясь. – Почему ты покидаешь мир демонов? Ты мог бы править здесь. Если уж так хочешь защищать людей, разве не проще было бы сдерживать демонов, сидя на троне, с которого ты так ловко свалил Мундуса?  
– Как и всех демонов, меня притягивает к себе свет мира людей. – Спарда не смотрел ей в глаза, но не выпускал её из поля зрения.  
– Меня не притягивает. – Она презрительно надула губы, поманила летучих мышей из темноты, и они одели её юбкой, накинули шаль на точёные руки. – Разве люди способны на то же, на что демоны? – Она фыркнула.  
– Они способны на большее. – Спарда собирался уйти.  
– Не считай меня дурой, тёмный рыцарь. – Неван оказалась прямо перед ним. – Ты надеешься испытать это чувство. Эту слабость, которую они называют любовью.  
Спарда молча взял её за запястье. Неван попыталась освободиться, но у него по-прежнему было больше сил, чем у неё.  
– А ты – нет?  
– Вот ещё. – Она попыталась оттолкнуть его свободной рукой, но Спарда не выпустил. – Мне и так хорошо.  
– Значит, бесполезно предлагать тебе уйти со мной, – он разжал пальцы.  
Неван взглянула на него огромными растерянными глазами.  
– А ты предложил бы?  
– Да, – пожал он плечами. – Я думаю, мне будет там довольно одиноко.  
Она вдруг встряхнула волосами, выпрямилась, горделиво расправив плечи и вскинув подбородок.  
– Уверена, это ненадолго. Какая-нибудь женщина научит тебя слабости.  
Спарда хмыкнул.  
– Любовь, Неван, они называют это так. И они занимаются ею.  
Она изобразила отвращение на лице, потом резко отвернулась.  
– Уходи.  
– Спи, страж. Пока башня не поднимется снова...  
– Почему бы тебе просто не уничтожить её? – перебивая, спросила Неван.  
– Темен-ни-Гру – это и дорога между мирами, и барьер между ними. Уничтожь я её – и демоны хлынут в мир людей.  
Она вздохнула и легла на кровать. Летучих мышей стало больше, они засуетились, укутывая Неван сплошным покрывалом тьмы. Свечи погасли одна за другой.  
– Хороших снов. – Спарда вышел.  
– Будь ты проклят, – услышал он за спиной, но обернувшись, ничего не увидел. За занавесом царила тьма.  
Спарда вышел в зал и в шорохе портьеры снова услышал:  
– Будь проклят.  
Он передёрнул плечами. Неван спала, в этом не могло быть сомнений – Спарда чувствовал её так же, как других стражей башни. Значит, ему просто почудилось.  
В зале ещё горели свечи, но воск застыл и пламя замерло, когда за Спардой закрылась тяжёлая дверь.  
На две тысячи лет.


End file.
